The present invention provides an improved acoustical-reflective ceiling panel.
In work areas, especially those which lack ceiling-mounted light fixtures, it is difficult to provide adequate lighting. One solution is to provide free-standing light fixtures which can be strategically placed to adequately illuminate the work area. These free-standing light fixtures, however, may inhibit free movement of people in the work area, and since they are usually plugged into outlets with cords, safety procedures must be implemented and stringently followed to avoid injury. Also in those instances when it is necessary for a person to position himself between the light source on the free-standing fixture and the work area, annoying shadows play across the work area. Thus, it is desirable that the illumination has its source located directly above the work area.
Recent studies have shown that there is a correlation between human tension and the level of noise in the environment. Consequently, employee morale and efficiency can be improved if the noise level in the work area is maintained within an optimum range. Installation and maintenance cost savings can be realized if a light reflective system and a sound attenuating system are combined in a single unitary construction.
Attempts have been made to illuminate selected areas by reflecting light off a specially constructed reflective ceiling panel. One such attempt is disclosed in French Pat. No. 676,224. This patent illustrates a plurality of wall-mounted lights directed upwardly toward the center of a room onto a reflective concave mirror suspended from the ceiling. The light is thus reflected essentially downwardly from the ceiling. However, the concave reflective surface fails to efficiently redirect light from a single source onto the selected surface area which necessitates the use of multiple lights. Also, there is no disclosure regarding a light reflective unit capable of absorbing noise. U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,956 discloses an acoustico-illuminative tile consisting of a plurality of regularly arranged pyramidal units each having triangular faces. Selected ones of each face are provided with reflective surfaces while the remaining faces are provided with either sound-absorbing or sound-reflective coatings. The pyramidal units can be oriented so as to reflect or absorb light and sound from a variety of directions. Since some of the surfaces of the pyramidal units are nonreflective, it becomes necessary to reorient the units if the position of the light source is varied.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,335 discloses a modular lighting fixture having translucent chambers through which light is transmitted. The translucent material functions to eliminate undesirable glare. The chambers extend downwardly from the panel and are arranged in regular rows and columns. This patent, however, fails to disclose a reflective ceiling panel capable of reflecting light from a wall-mounted light.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved acoustical-reflective ceiling panel.